Contratiempo
by Hel P. Ilias
Summary: Universo alterno. Killua y Gon iban a pagar su alquiler pero un pequeño 'contratiempo' los mantiene entretenidos en otros asuntos. (Kirugon), One-shot.


Contratiempo

No teníamos ni la menor idea de donde estábamos, a pesar de que hace casi diez minutos estábamos en la escuela. Era tan embarazoso para mi estar perdido en la ciudad que en la que eh vivido al menos cuatro años pero yo no era el único, conmigo se encontraba Gon Freecss mi mejor amigo desde que yo tenía doce pero ahora eso es distinto porque ambos tenemos diecisiete años. Lo conocí en la secundaria y para ser honesto jamás creí que podría llegar a caerme bien, sin embargo ahora es mi mejor (¡mejor!) amigo en toda la escuela.

Gon piensa estudiar una carrera en Antropología social ya que a él le gusta mucho convivir con gente nueva y explorar distintos entornos naturales, cuando me lo dijo me reí un poco y pensé que era muy infantil pero ahora me doy cuenta que es la carrera perfecta para él. En cuanto a mi yo quiero estudiar Etnología que es un poco parecida a la carrera de Gon.

Dejado eso de lado Gon y yo vivimos juntos en un departamento compartido, donde cada quién paga su parte del alquiler.

Hoy especialmente íbamos a pagar el alquiler de nuestro apartamento pero Gon quiso experimentar otro camino, no fue la mejor idea y aún así yo acepte. No me sentí estúpido hasta el momento en que Gon me anunció que no sabía en donde estábamos, casi me golpeo la cara y por supuesto también la de él, pero yo no pude hacer mucho porque él me gusta desde que lo conozco. Al principió yo no tenía idea pero después todo se me fue aclarando y eventualmente supe que se trataba de amor y no de un sentimiento de "amistad". A los dos años de conocernos comenzamos a salir como novios (oficiales) y aún lo seguimos siendo.

-Killua...- Me dio una mirada confusa mientras se acercaba más a mi.

-¿Qué pasa?- Le pregunté molesto porque nos había perdido y aún más molesto conmigo porque yo no me opuse. ¿Por qué será que no le puedo llevar la contra?

-¿Estas muy molesto?- Puso una cara infantil con tristeza fingida. ¡Esta vez no iba a funcionar, Gon!

-No estoy 'muy molesto', sólo estoy molesto- Le di la espalda entrecruzando mis brazos y él se acerco a mi por la espalda.

-Éste lugar se ve vacio- En su voz aniñada me pareció encontrar un dejo de picardía qué no sé porque la usaría en una situación como esta.

-Eso no es bueno, Gon- Repliqué aún sin mirarlo, cerré los ojos y fruncí el ceño. Mi intención no era acabar mi viernes perdido en medio de la ciudad.

-Tal vez no sea tan malo~- Me dijo con un tono travieso, acercándose más hasta que su barbilla se apoyaba en mi hombro derecho mientras sus manos vagaban por mi cintura y pecho jugando con los botones de mi camisa escolar color blanco.

-No le veo el lado bueno- Yo no sedería, no esta vez al menos. Pero Gon no es fácil de convencer, una vez se propone algo no descansa hasta tenerlo... no importa cuánto le cueste, él definitivamente lo conseguirá pero no esta vez. ¡Su mente es tan necia!

-Bueno podría ser peor- Decía animadamente. El todavía no se alejaba de mi y mantenía la misma postura desde hace unos instantes.

-Con estar perdidos ya es más que suficiente, idiota- Objeté.

-Tal vez no debimos tomar éste camino- Sentí que un balde de agua fría me caía... Pero me relaje y suspire resignado.

-¡El pago!- Grité de repente recordando nuestro objetivo original, me encojí de hombros- Qué más da...- Murmure.

-Hace frío- Creí que era un truco pero después caí en cuenta de que en verdad la temperatura comenzaba a descender. Parecía que llovería en cualquier momento, las nubes de antes color blanco ahora se encontraban grisáceas y amontonándose unas a otras.- ¿Tienes frío?- Me preguntó. Yo me podía sentir temblar pero negué con la cabeza.- ¡Eeeh! ¿Cómo puedes negarlo si estas temblando?- Replicó incrédulo.

-Bueno eh soportado cosas peo...- Gon me hizo voltear a mirarlo violentamente.- ¡Gon, qué demoni...!- Estuve apunto de regañarlo pero el me besó fuerte mientras sus brazos se aferraban alrededor de mi cintura. No entendí por qué su muestra de afecto tan repentina. Yo no le devolví el beso el cual termino después de unos segundos.-¿Qué fue eso?- Pregunté aún atónito.

-Un beso- Me respondió alegremente.

-Eso ya lo sé- Espeté.

-¿Y entonces por qué me lo preguntaste?- Dijo con su voz infantil, confuso y arqueando una ceja.

-Me refiero a ¿por qué?- Le dije con exasperación y rojo por supuesto...

-No me gusta que recuerdes tu pasado- Con un dedo toco mi nariz en forma de juego, rió levemente al mismo tiempo que me abrazo. De cierto modo Gon se veía lánguido, realmente no entiendo por qué pero estaba distinto.

-Gon...- Acaricié su negro y sedoso cabello.- Es difícil recordarlo mientras estas conmigo, tonto- Sonreí animándolo. Funcionó, grité victoria para mis adentros, sintiéndome feliz.

-Me alegro. Killua, en verdad te amo- Se me abalanzó abrazándome... casi llevándome a la asfixia.

-Gon- Mi voz era apenas audible.

-¿Si?- Dijo emocionado, abrazándome por el cuello.

-No puedo respirar- Solté mi voz ronca permitiendo que un poco de aire entrara en mis pulmones a medida que sus brazos se iban relajando ligeramente hasta el punto en el que su agarre era débil.

Como estaba nublado no había mucha luz pero supongo que pasaban de las seis de la tarde, nuestra tolerancia de pago estaba a punto de expirar y yo no estaba inquieto, ni un poco. Con Gon en verdad me siento tranquilo como si no hubiera nada más importante que su cercanía.

Gon se me quedo viendo unos segundos y yo instintivamente junte mis labios con los suyos procurando no profundizarlo... Es embarazoso mencionarlo pero Gon tiende a ponerse "hambriento" cuando le doy un beso profundo por lo que prefiero no hacerlo... al menos no en estos momentos. Pero su boca me exigía más, quería abrirse paso entre mi boca pero yo no cedí, no quería hacer algo indebido en la calle aún que esta estuviera solitaria.

-Eres malo, Killua- Hizo un mohín fingiendo que no quería reírse, por último me saco la lengua como él solía hacerlo desde que lo conocí, nunca se lo dije pero siempre me gusto cuándo él hizo eso, en cualquier momento en que lo hiciera siempre me encanto su forma de hacerlo y la graciosa manera en que su lengua salía de su boca rosando los labios suaves y rosados de Gon.

No puede soportarlo y mordí su lengua levemente, el gimió y nos volvimos a besar. Esta vez era un beso un poco más pasional pero no lo suficiente como para que Gon se emocionara demasiado.

-Yo creo que no soy taan malo- Jugué con su corbata y él se sonrojo.

-Tal vez no...- Se me trepo, literalmente sus piernas estaban rodeando mi talle al tiempo que besó furtivamente mi cuello, yo jadeaba. El calor era sumamente insoportable y yo comenzaba a sentir la urgencia de quitar mi ropa y la de Gon para nivelar la temperatura elevada de ambos.

Gon inesperadamente se separo de mi y me sonreía de frente.

-¿Qué?- Dije algo molesto porque había dejado de besarme.

-Ya dejaste de temblar- Su sonrisa se amplio y los colores se me subían a la cabeza.

-Cállate- Le dije y volví a besarlo sin poder parar. Sus labios estaban calientes e inflamados de tanto besar pero no me importo, yo seguía con mi tarea de abarcar toda su boca.

-Espe...- Dijo en medio del beso, no pudiendo terminar su frase porque yo no se lo permitía. De pronto Gon comenzó a darme palmadas desesperadas en la espalda.

Cuando por fin lo solté él tomo una gran bocanada de aire para poder recuperar el aliento y hablar.

-¡Killua, no podía respirar!- Me regañó.

-Es lo que merecías por perdernos y porque no pudimos pagar el alquiler- Le reproché con una sonrisa en mis labios.

-Por cierto...- Dijo haciendo caso omiso de mi comentario, a lo cual yo ya me encontraba totalmente acostumbrado.-Mi clase fue muy aburrida sin ti- Me dijo tomándome las manos y entrelazándolas con las mías. Me reí sabiendo a lo que quería llegar.

Hace un tiempo que nuestras materias están dispersas y mis clases con Gon ya no son todas, de hecho son sólo tres clases las que estoy junto a él.

-Gon- Le dije -Usted debe aprender a concentrarse en sus clases- Me hizo un puchero con desanimación y sonreí para mis adentros; se ve tan lindo cuando hace eso, pero yo tenía que permanecer firme a pesar de que se que él no me hará caso del todo.

-Pero son aburridas.- Gruñó. -Él piensa que todo es teórico y no es así- Dijo con frustración mientras se agarraba la cabeza con irritación.

-Bueno tú podrías tratar de ver las cosas como él- Sugerí, pero Gon seguía frustrado.

-No puedo y no quiero- No podía contra él, siempre tiene su propio temperamento y es inútil tratar de alterarlo. Suspiré derrotado.

-Mis clases son interesantes- Me burlé a lo que él me sacó la lengua divertido por mi comentario.

-Admite que las mejores son las que compartes conmigo- Sonrió con malicia, apegándose más a mí cuerpo y tomando mi cintura con sus dos manos.

-Jajá, no necesariamente- Lo hice rabiar. Gon se apretaba más a mí deliciosamente y yo casi gemía con su tacto y cercanía. Le besé la frente.

-No es cierto- Contrapuso.

-Gon, yo te amo y disfruto cada una de las clases que me tocan contigo.- Le sonreí y el me devolvió el gesto mientras me besaba suavemente en los labios.

-Lo sé- Dijo con modestia. -Yo también, Killua.

Al final del día no llegamos a tiempo para pagar el alquiler pero no fue desagradable, fue una de mis experiencias favoritas con Gon.

Llegando a casa nos dimos una ducha y tratamos de arreglar los asuntos de pago por teléfono con la dueña del departamento y funcionó después de muchas escusas, fue alivio, jamás creí que nos perdonaría un retraso... ¡pero ella lo hizo!. Por últimos nos acostamos en nuestra cama matrimonial y nos recostamos agotados pero aún que yo estaba rendido permití que Gon descansara encima mío como lo hacíamos habitualmente. En la mañana nos despertamos menos exhaustos y nos saludamos con un beso en los labios y comenzó otro día.

Fin

* * *

_Bueno he aquí uno de mis recientes trabajos, espero concuerde con sus expectativas ya que a mi me gusto mucho y me las arregle para terminarlo pese a que mi primer día de clases fue agotador pero me decidí a escribirlo, espero lo disfruten.- Edgar~_


End file.
